You know me so well
by AlisaLovesYou-O.o
Summary: Before they can go on the mission, Naruto has to find out what this "vital" thing is, that he has a gut feeling is missing from his pack. Can Sasuke help? ;D One shot. Short but sweetness.


**Summary: **Before they can go on the mission, Naruto has to find out what this "vital" thing is, that he has a gut feeling is missing from his pack. Can Sasuke help? ;D

**Title: **You knows me so well.

~!~!~!~!~!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~!~!~!~!~!~

"Wait, wait, wait! Kakashi Sensei, wait! I'm missing something!" Naruto proclaimed.

"I guess you'll have to do without." Kakashi retorted, annoyed. They were supposed to have left an hour ago but Naruto slept in.

"But, it's really important! I have a feeling it's vital!"

Kakashi imagined Naruto in fight, reaching towards his kunai pack, only to realize nothing was there. Then he imagined Naruto getting wounded badly when he was separated from the other members of the squad, and he reached for his bag, only to find no medical supplies. And then, He imagined Naruto finding no clothes, in his bag when it was time to change for bedtime. Then because Naruto has no more clothes, having to wear the same one's over and over for the two week long mission, and stinking so badly that he has to take them off, or what if they got ripped in battle… Kakashi shivered, forcing himself back to reality.

"Um…"

"Don't worry about the dobe Kakashi, I'll go with him." Sasuke declared.

Kakashi nodded. Kakashi had always been suspicious of Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke seemed to spend more time with "his dobe" then usual.

Naruto and Sasuke walked away, as soon as they thought they were out of sight they grabbed each others' hands.

Kakashi, with his height, could see them though, his suspicions confirmed.

As Sasuke opened Naruto's door for him, he remembered the whole reason they were at Naruto's, yes he had forgotten, he was too busy looking at the beautiful smiling face of Naruto. (Corny right!!! XD ;D)

"So Naruto, what's this vital thing that you forgot?"

"I dunno." He said shrugging. "Hmm… Sasuke tell me about the mission, what are we supposed to do again?"

"Well" said Sasuke, pushing Naruto against a wall "We are going to the land of rain, they requested Konaha's service because none of their men can find out" Sasuke paused, pressing his lips to Naruto's, his hips against Naruto's too. "Who is killing all the guards to the castle. Some of them are raped, some are shot, some stabbed, and some poisoned. We need to find that out." Sasuke finished.

"The land of rain?" Naruto questioned.

"Mm hmm." Sasuke said seductively. Naruto blushed like mad.

Sasuke then spotted a bright lime green plastic looking thing on Naruto's kitchen counter.

"Naruto, were you aiming to bring your rain poncho?"

Naruto jumped up and down, rubbing himself on Sasuke, turning him on. "That's it, that's it! Sasuke, you know me so well!"

But before Naruto could grab it, Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the ground, and was greedily sucking on his lips, begging for entrance. Naruto allowed by parting his mouth slightly. Sasuke, had already memorized Naruto mouth many times before, but he had to make sure he got it down.

Naruto pushed his tongue against Sasuke's battling for dominance.

The door shot open, Sakura stood dumbfounded, Kakashi grinning like a mad man. He just had to embarrass his gay students.

Naruto's eyes, just like Sakura's, were as wide as saucepans, he slowly pointed up, Sasuke followed where the finger was pointing at, and gaped. Sasuke was to his feet and helping Naruto up in seconds. He grabbed Naruto's poncho and walked out the door, with Naruto, hand in hand, both boys still red as tomatoes.

Sakura still stood there, mouth agape.

Kakashi smirked, this was going to be an interesting mission, especially with Naruto and Sasuke holding hands the whole way.

**Lolz, I wanted to take a short break from SAA, so I am posting a couple one shots, this is the first I completed but the second one I started. Sorry for the shortness. Yeah, I'm not going to be able to post the second one yet because I am going on vacation in a couple hours, and I gotta get some sleep, I did this in one sitting at three in the morning. Grammar mistakes, please excuse them, I'm really tired. And pretty please review, it makes me feel loved! When I get back from Tennessee, I am going to make a SasuNaru one shot for the fourth of July, even though it's late. Anyways, please please please review, I wield polar bear plushies, one is waiting just for you for when you review, thanks bye!**


End file.
